The instant invention relates to amusements games and more particularly to a toy game device of a type including a plurality of puzzle elements which must be assembled in predetermined assembled positions thereof within a set period of time.
Games in which game players are required to perform certain activities within set periods of time have generally been found to have significant degrees of amusement value. Further, games of this general type which include amusing action toy game devices which must be manipulated in predetermined ways during set periods of time have been found to be effective for increasing manual dexterity and hand-to-eye coordination.
The instant invention provides an effective action toy game device of the general type which is adapted to be manipulated by game players during set periods of time. More specifically, the instant invention provides an action toy game device comprising a base, a timer on the base, a plurality of puzzle elements which are adapted to be assembled in predetermined assembled positions on the base, and disassembling means responsive to the timer for disassembling any of the puzzle elements which have been assembled on the base in the event that all of the puzzle elements have not been assembled in the assembled positions thereof before the expiration of a set period of time. The toy game device is preferably constructed so that when the puzzle elements are in the assembled positions thereof, they cooperate with the base to form a substantially enclosed egg-shaped structure, and the disassembling means preferably includes an action toy element which is formed in the configuration of a toy character figure and which is receivable on the base so that it is positioned in the interior of the enclosed structure when the puzzle elements are in the assembled positions thereof. The disassembling means preferably further comprises a loading member which is resiliently depressible in the base to releasably secure it in a loaded position. Further, the action toy element is preferably receivable on the loading member for moving the loading member to the loaded position thereof, and the loading member is constructed so that it is releasable to propel the action toy element into engagement with at least a portion of any assembled puzzle elements on the base in order to disassemble the assembled puzzle elements in the event that all of the puzzle elements have not been assembled in the assembled positions thereof before the expiration of the set period of time. The disassembling means preferably further includes a plunger element which is depressible for preventing the actuation of the disassembling means to disassemble the assembled puzzle elements. In this regard, the action toy element preferably includes a depressible button member which is engageable by one of the puzzle elements for depressing the plunger element to maintain the plunger element in a depressed position in order to prevent the actuation of the disassembling means when all of the puzzle elements are in the assembled positions thereof. Further, the timer of the device is preferably adapted so that it is only operable when the loading memeber is in the loaded position thereof so that the timer can be preset before the action toy element is assembled on the base to load the loading member to the loaded position thereof.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the action toy game device of the instant invention, the timer is set to run for a set period of time, and the action toy element is assembled on the base so that the loading member is depressed to releasably secure it in a loaded position and to actuate the timer. Thereafter, the puzzle elements must all be assembled on the base so that they substantially enclose the action toy element before the expiration of the set period of time. In this connection, if the puzzle elements are all assembled in the assembled positions thereof before the expiration of the set period of time, the puzzle elements operate to depress the plunger element in order to prevent the timer from actuating the disassembling means. However, in the event that the puzzle elements have not all been assembled in the assembled positions thereof, before the expiration of the set period of time, the loading member is automatically released to propell the action toy element against the assembled puzzle elements so that the assembled puzzle elements are disassembled as the toy "explodes".
Accordingly, it is an primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective action toy game device, including a plurality of puzzle elements which must be assembled in predetermined assembled positions thereof within a set period of time.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective action toy game device which includes a plurality of puzzle elements wherein the puzzle elements are automatically disassembled in the event that they are not assembled in the assembled positions thereof within a set period of time.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an action toy game device comprising a plurality of puzzle elements which are adapted to be assembled to form an egg-shaped structure, and a character figure which is operative for disassembling the puzzle elements in the event that they are not all assembled in the assembled positions thereof within a set period of time.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.